Doctor Who VS The Real World
by roboblob
Summary: In this story, my friends, my dog, and I meet the current, eleventh incarnation of the Doctor and Amy and go on an adventure that makes no sense whatsoever.


"Now where's the dog?" Gabe asked. "You weren't even in the previous writing prompt!" I yelled."I overheard the tall tale." "It wasn't a tall tale!" "Well if mom and dad find out again, you'll be grounded until the first day of 9th grade!" "Oh you know what, I proclaim Duke to still be on the Eye of Orion." "What, now this tall tale is a rip off/ plagarism of _Doctor Who_?" "It's not much of plagarism. It's more of fan fiction." "Yeah and your Ted Logan from _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adeventure _attire isn't plagarism." "It isn't. I was filming something earlier today with the dog." "So what happened?" "It all started like this..."

It was a very fervent summer day. "We're going out today. Joe, Gabe is at his friend's house, he'll be back by the time you take Duke out, so take Duke out when Gabe takes Duke out. Also, Nina is across the street at her friend's house. She'll be back whenever." Mom said. "Mkay." I responded. "Bye." "Bye." Mom and dad left the house. I got bored so I went to the park which is like a long way from our house now. I took the dog with me since I had to take him out. I put on the Ted getup because I remembered some of my cronies calling me up to meet them at the park for filming a new episode. When I got there, we started filming. I had Miguel holding the dog. The heat caused us to stop filming. So we went to Hoffman's to get drinks. "Get me a Yoohoo!" I ordered. When they got back, Miguel told us to run across the street. "Why?" Ryan asked."I only had enough for your drinks. I didn't pay for mine, Abanoub, or Joe's." Miguel explained. "Dude, I told you to stop stealing," I told him. "Now give me my Yoohoo." "You're okay with this?" Antonio asked. "He's done it before, I was there sometimes. You get used to it. Just avail your drinks." "Avail?" Abanoub asked. "Remember, one of our vocab lists?" "Oh yeah." While we were at the basketball court, I had an idea. "We should go to those rocks at the beach." "The same place at _Boardwalk Adventure_?" Miguel asked. "What's _Boardwalk Adventure_?" Abanoub asked. "One of my videos."

"Wait." Gabe interrupted. "You're using product placement to promote your videos in this prompt?" "Yeah pretty much." I responded. "Cool. Keep going." he said.

We infiltrated the rocks easy since we were there before. I was filming again. "I shall entitle this, _Boardwalk Adventure 2_!" "That's great Joe." Abanoub said. We were sitting on the rocks watching the boats pass by and relaxing. _This is what summer is all about, _I thought. _relaxing by the beach._

"When does Doctor Who come in?" "Shut up, I'm getting to it."

As we were relaxing, I was thinking about life, and then something plummeted behind us. We turned around and Duke started barking. It was a police box from Britain. Out of it stumbled a mysterious man, a hot ginger, and the man fainted. The woman identified him as "the Doctor" and she said her name was Amelia Pond but she goes by Amy. "He was attacked and he was recently regenerated. Where are we?" she explained. "America, you Brit." Miguel retorted. "Should we get him to a hospital?" Antonio asked. "No, they would be amazed by his anatomy." "2 hearts?" I asked. "How did you know?" "You see Amelia, in this universe, you two are fiction." "You're joshing me." "No, I'm Joe." "I mean, you're pulling my leg." "Either way, no." "You see," Abanoub explained, "For you, this is a paralell or alternate universe." Ryan continued, "For us, you're fiction come to life." "Or you're from the paralell universe."Antonio finished. Then, the Doctor woke up. "Amy, where are we?" "Alternate universe." "Oh alright. Where?" "America." "Oh. I thought I set the TARDIS coordinates to Gallfirey." "Back to the TARDIS." They went back in and Dukey chased them inside. We went after him and we were stunned at the sight. It was a hammerspace like we've never seen before. "What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "His dog ran in here." "Oh, I saw him, he went to one of the rooms. I think he smells the never-been-peed-on trees." "Gross, but helpful." I said. We ran to find him. "What's with the Ted Logan clothes?" Amy asked.

When we got to the room, he was done pooing. "I don't have a bag." I said. "I got a napkin from the deli." Antonio said. When we got back to the console room, we still couldn't find a garbage can and we had Duke under control. "Doctor! Doctor do you know where a garbage can is?" I yelled. "Doctor?" We kept repeating his name to find him. Then, we noticed that the doors were open. "Just put it in your pocket." Miguel said. "Eww no." "Why don't we go out and just throw it on the ground?" "Good idea." So we walked outside and I instantly recognized the place. "This is the Eye of Orion near Gallifrey." "It's beautiful." Ryan said. Dukey then smelled something and pulled me toward it. He ran so fast, I started to be dragged. "AHHH! GUYS HELP!" They chased after me with the napkin in Abanoub's hand. _Dukey's __perceptible__ mind is getting to be annoying. _I thought. We then ran into the Master, the Doctor's arch enemy. "Oh hello." I said as I got up. "Did you come from the TARDIS?" "Yes." "Prepare to die then." He started to laugh evily and we did the only thing we could think of. Miguel kicked him in the area and we bagged him. It wasn't enough. Then, Abanoub threw the poo at the Master. He was visibly disgusted by this and we rankled him and we ran off. We went back to the TARDIS but forgot Duke. We tried dialing for Earth but we couldn't read the cryptic controls. "Are we this stupid?" Miguel asked. "Yeah pretty much." I said. "Dude, you were recording the whole time." Abanoub said. "Guys, I don't think we're supposed to be the proxy of the Doctor." Ryan said gingerly. "Do you want to get home?" Antonio asked. "Fine." We got home and went our divergent ways. I came here and you yelled at me.

"So where's the dog stupid?" Gabe asked as he hit me. It hurt real bad, but I stayed stoical. Then, the TARDIS landed in our front lawn. "Duke!" I yelled. The Doctor returned him. "Missing something?" he asked. He then left in the TARDIS to continue his unflagging adventures.

"So you had a stint as the Doctor's companion?" my mom asked. "Yes," I answered. "it was fun." "That has got to be, the craziesst tall tale, I have ever heard!" Then, she and my dad went away. "Well then, that was weird." I said to my brother. "She wouldn't believe us anyway." he said. "Umm...nevermind." So we sat on our front stairs relaxing and wondering what the Doctor was doing.

Lightyears away, the Doctor and Amy find a city floating in space.


End file.
